


Bright Moon Minecraft Server

by kelp_maxine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelp_maxine/pseuds/kelp_maxine
Summary: not a fic just a list of what different characters did in their minecraft server that made me giggle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Bright Moon Minecraft Server

Bright Moon Minecraft Server

-Catra farms for a full diamond armor set/sword and guns it for the ender dragon 

-Adora just spends time breeding cows 

-Mermista builds a really shitty underwater glass dome and gets pissed off at the water physics 

-Seahawk puts a saddle on a pig 

-Perfuma and Scorpia build a treehouse 

-Frosta gets blown up by a creeper and smashes her monitor 

-Bow has an existential crisis after a skeleton beats him in an archery duel

-Glimmer tries to build a replica Bright Moon and it's really shitty but she thinks its great 

-After killing the ender dragon Catra comes home to a cobblestone house that Adora built for the two of them and they put their beds together and then just goof off 

-Entrapta builds a redstone monstrosity that crashes the server 

-Hordak is in jail


End file.
